Where's the Love
by Effa Commander
Summary: Come on and join the gang! The Maurders, Lily, and a few other characters, as they take on their final year at Hogwars. Filled with jokes, laughter, tears, friends, homework, love, and more! Lily's point of view, Based on the chapter Snape's Worst Enemy,
1. Default Chapter

Plot: Lily and James' story, based on the chapter Snape's worst memory from the Order of the Phoenix. Lily hates James, James likes Lily, it's all just one big problem. A few small incidents happen, and by the time the Welcoming Feast is over, the Maurders and Lily's gang are friends.

Disclaimer: Well, I know that I'd LOVE to be J.K., but I'm not, so there fore, I don't own anything Harry Potter (sadly). So most of this stuff is hers, but some is mine. Like Lily's friends. They're mine.

Okay! Lets get on with the show!

Where's the Love

By Effa Commander

~~~~*+*~~~~*~~~~*+*~~~~*~~~~*+*~~~~*~~~~*+*~~~~*~~~~*+*~~~~

I was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express on my way to my school,  when two girls came in with excited looks on their faces. Samara Lemberman and Verity Silvian, were their names. Who were they? My very best friends ever since that day, exactly seven years ago. My first ride on the Hogwarts express. I remember like it happened yesterday. 

*:*::*::.FLASHBACK .::*::*:*

I was very scared, I mean, it was my first time on this train, heck, it was my first time on any train! Any ways, I was sitting in my own compartment, since I didn't know any one. Then, these two girls (Yep! You guessed right! Those two girls were Samara and Vi!) Ran in and locked the door, not even seeing me. They high-fived each other and sat down. Samara sat on me (and boy, let me tell you, even if she was eleven, she was no light feather!) and screamed. She jumped up again and looked at me.

            "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. I just looked at her and gave her a small smile. Hey, I was a shy little bugger, but you can't blame me, I mean, I didn't know any one! Whaddya expect!? But any ways…So, as I was saying, I looked up at her and gave a small smile.

            "That's okay…at least you didn't hit me." I said in a small voice. Gosh…do you know how annoying it is to be shy? But back to my story! She just looked at me like I was crazy.

            "Why would we hit you? So far, you haven't shown any violence, and even though Vi here," She pointed at Verity, "Is abusive, doesn't mean I am!" she added jokingly, but then by glancing at my face and noticing I wasn't kidding, asked, "But seriously, why would I want to hit you?" Oh, if only she knew, she'd regret ever looking at me. Or so I thought.

            "Because," I started, fear creeping out of my throat enlacing with the words I was speaking. "Because I'm a mudblood." I finished. 

            I looked up at her face. Wanna know what I saw? I saw disgust. Uh oh, I thought, here we go again. I'm gonna get another punch. She turned and looked at Vi and asked,

"Did you just hear what she said she was?" Vi just looked at me like I was crazy. Now I was getting very scared. I mean, when that Lucius Malfoy hit me and called me a mudblood, I thought he was going to be the scariest I'd ever see anyone. Man, was I wrong. Vi nodded, and Samara looked back at me. She moved her arms and I thought she was gonna hit me like Malfoy did. But, she didn't. She placed her hands on my shoulders and shook me. 

            "Hello! If I ever hear you say that again, I will kill you." She and Vi were mad. Beyond mad, furious. I didn't understand why, which led me to ask. "Why? I don't even know what a-a-a you-know-what is… some boy named Lucius Malfoy asked me who my parents were. Then he found out I was a…" I paused. What was I supposed to say instead of mudblood? " A you-know-what, and he hit me." When I said that, they exchanged another look, but it was more a look of concern.

            "Where'd he hit you?" Samara asked. I lifted the hair that was covering my cheek. They gasped.

"I'm gonna kill Malfoy next chance I get." Samara muttered, making it sound like a growl. Then the door burst open. Malfoy walked in with Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle, and said "Well Lemberman, here's your chance." With a smirk on his face, his arms wide open as if he were about to give some one a hug. Ha! If any one would ever wanna hug him! I pity his parents. Vi stood up and came in front of me, as if protecting me from Malfoy. Samara ran into him and knocked him off his feet. She started punching him and yelling,

            "How dare you! If you ever, EVER call any one that and I find out about it, you'll wish you were never born!" Crabbe and Goyle started to lunge at her, so Vi ran to her friend and pushed to boys away from her. They were so stupid that they thought the other had hit them, so they started punching each other. Snape ran at Verity, so I jumped up and rammed him into the wall. Vi said, gasping for breath, "Thanks!" I smiled again, but then I felt a hand across my hurt cheek. When Malfoy saw me ram Snape into the wall, he cursed Samara, pushed her off himself and came after me. Crabbe and Goyle were now attempting to hit Vi, but, the smart girl she is, was winning. They couldn't even hit her! They kept missing and looking around thinking some one pushed their arms away from colliding into Samara's head. I gave Malfoy one disgusted look before I punched him. He looked at me in shock before saying, 

            "How dare you touch me, you filthy little mudblood!" and slapped me again. I fell, but got right back up. He was about to hit me again, when I heard a voice and Malfoy fell back words, as if he was frozen. My cheek had a bleeding scratch across it, from which I later found out was created by a ring Malfoy was wearing. 

            I looked towards a door and saw a boy with light brown hair standing there. He had stressful Brown eyes, and looked barely any taller than me. He had very pale skin and, I noticed, small bags underneath his eyes. Poor kid, I thought. This kid's name just so happened to be Remus Joseph Lupin. One person I would soon find out was best friends with me almost very worst enemies, (Malfoy and his gang were my worst) James Harold Potter the II, Sirius Alexander Black, and Peter Patrick Pettigrew. 

*:*::*::. END FLASHBACK .::*::*:*

So, that's how I came to this day and age, sitting for my thirteenth time on the Hogwarts express, with my two best friends, Vi and Sammy (as they like to be known by). But, silly me. I bet you're wondering who I am. I forget to tell you.

I'm Lily Marie Evans, age seventeen, around five foot 9, thick, curly, shoulder length red hair, dazzling green eyes, and, oh yeah, a witch. Yep, you heard, or rather, read right. I'm a witch. And Hogwarts? Yeah, well, it's Hogwarts school of…guess what? Witchcraft and wizardry. And, nope, no jesting. I know. I was pretty shocked when I found out too. I'm there for my seventh and final year. Any way…as I said before, I was sitting in the last compartment with Vi and Sammy, as usual. No surprise there. Yeah, it was easy for our enemies to find us, but, what did we care? We love challenges. And one came running our way just then. Peter Pettigrew rushed into our compartment just as I was telling the girls I had to depart from them to go to the front because I'm a Head Girl. (Yes, because I'm Head Girl!::. does victory dance and starts singing I am the champion!.:: Sorry! Got a bit carried away up there^…) When little Peter comes in…sweating and looking as if he were going to faint. See now, I would have helped him, made sure he was okay, under different circumstances. But this one was a big NO-NO. This is Peter Pettigrew we are talking about! Potter's best friend!! Yeah right! Like hell I was gonna help this dweeb or any of his friends, let alone date any of them. Oh yeah, there was a funny little incident two years ago, right after our O.W.L.s where Potter actually thought I'd go out with him. Ha! Don't hold your breath! 

(A/n: this next flashback part was taken from the 5th Harry Potter book, chapter 28, Snape's Worst Memory, starts page 640…only difference is it's from Lily's POV.) 

*:*::*::. FLASHBACK .::*::*:*

            I looked up from the laughing girls around me and searched the grounds. I had heard some one clapping and was trying to find the owner. Then, I found him. It was that great rat-like prat Pettigrew. And guess who he was clapping for? None other than Potter himself. He was playing with that stupid snitch again. How pathetic!  I thought. Oh, sure…you know you like him Lillian! Said my annoying conscious. Oh, I guess you're right. I mean, I love the way he always ruffles his hair so it looks like he just got done flying. 

Oh crap! He's looking this way! Oh boy, that was close. Why was he looking at me though? Okay, forget about it! 

So I went back to talking to the girls by me. Then, I heard a tremendous amount of laughter. I looked up again and noticed that people were in a circle around Potter, Black, and some one I couldn't quite see. The girls looked over and started laughing. "Oh, I wonder what James and Sirius are up to now?" A girl from Ravenclaw asked. "Let's go over there!" Another Ravenclaw said.

"How does my hair look? My make up?" A blonde bimbo from Hufflepuff asked. As soon as I saw who the boys were tormenting, however, I rushed over.

            It was Snape. Okay okay, so I may hate him, but that doesn't give Potter and black the right to destroy him! I ran over and started yelling immediately. How could Lupin be sitting there under that tree like he was, and not even fulfill his prefect duties by telling them to stop. And I bet you my wand they were picking on Snape because either Black or Potter was bored. Now lets get back to my yelling! 

            "Leave him ALONE!" I yelled as loudly as I could. Potter and Black turned around and looked at me, as did everyone who was circled around them. Potter immediately ran his hand through his hair again.

            "Alright Evans?" He asked me. He was speaking with maturity. I chose not to answer him and again, tell him to-

"Leave him alone," I said again, while looking at James as if I hated him, even though that was the exact opposite of what I felt towards him.

"What's he done to you?" I asked with rage in my voice.

            "Well," James started. I wasn't at all surprised by his response, which was, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" the people surrounding us laughed again. The only person who didn't was Lupin…he seemed to be absorbed in his book, but I could tell he wasn't really reading…he hadn't flipped the page in five minutes, and his eyes weren't even moving.

            "You think you're so funny," I started, speaking with all the coldness I could muster. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." He suddenly looked excited and said quickly

            "I will if you go out with me Evans, Go on…Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." I then saw that behind him, the spell was wearing off, and Snape was going after his wand again. 

            "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." I said in the most honey-coated, sweet voice I could. Black started to chuckle and said, "Bad luck Prongs." He then turned to look at Snape, noticed he had his wand and yelled "Oy!" but he said it a second too late. Snape took that opportunity to curse Potter. There was a big flash of light and a deep cut appeared on Potter's face. I had to fight with all my might not to go and help him. There was another flash of light and I saw Snape floating upside down. He had the most sickeningly skinny legs, and he was wearing a pair of graying (were they supposed to be gray? Eww!) Underwear.

Every one was laughing again. I started to smile, but then stopped myself. "Let him down!" I yelled, hoping against hope I wouldn't start laughing. Potter then replied with,

"Certainly." He then twitched his wand upward, and Snape fell to a heap on the ground. He jumped up with his wand out, but Black was quicker. "Locomotor Mortis!" and Snape collapsed and became stiff.

I whipped out my wand and yelled, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" as loud as I could. 

I wouldn't have been surprised if any teachers came out wondering what the ruckus was about. Potter and Black looked at my wand. Potter then looked at me and said,

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you."

"Take the curse off him, then!" I replied angrily. He did not know who he was messing with. Potter sighed and muttered the countersurse while looking at Snape. As he started to get to his feet, Potter said, "There you go, you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

            "I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" he replied disgustedly. Ooh boy…the last time I was called a mudblood, the person ended up in the hospital wing for two weeks…that's what happens when you piss a girl off when she's PMSing. He was so dead next time. I looked at him and blinked.

            "Fine," I said as coolly as I could, but I could feel a lump in my throat and my eyes begin to prickle. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, Snivellus." Potter looked as if he was going to kill Snape.

            "Apologize to Evans!" he roared as he pointed his wand back and Snape.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," I yelled, looking at Jame- I mean…Potter. "You're as bad as he is…" he looked as if I had just said the biggest insult in the world. 

            "What!?" he yelled. "I'd never call you a – you-know-what!" he exclaimed. I felt that I needed to let every thing out on him. I needed to try and convince myself I wasn't falling for him, and I thought I could by telling him all his flaws, but I was really telling myself.

"You're always messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." And with that, I turned around and ran to Gryffindor tower, tears leaking out freely now. I heard Potter behind me yell, "Evans! Hey, EVANS!" but I didn't look back.

*:*::*::. END FLASHBACK .::*::*:*

            I looked at the girls and grinned. Peter was still looking out the glass. He didn't know we were in there. They caught on, and grinned back at me. I took a big breath and barked, 

"Pettigrew! What are you doing, running around?" he jumped and turned around. When seeing us, his eyes turned the size of quaffles and he said in a squeaky little voice,

"Please…'' he started. "P-Please…I ju-just cur-cursed J-James…he's...l-looking…for me…he'd…he'd n-never loo-look in here." He said, gasping for breath. Outside I could hear Potter yelling, "Come out come out where ever you are Peter! I'm going to find you, and then make rat stew!"  Along with the slamming of compartment doors. Peter gave a small squeak and looked at us pleadingly. I looked at Vi and Sammy and said, "I don't know girls, I mean, he is, after all, Potter's best friend…not to mention, a Maurder, and you we all know the Maurders have pranked us well over 50 times…and we haven't retaliated to any of them…" I said with a grin as Peter was whimpering in the corner.

            "But," that did it. Peter looked as if he had just gotten the best seats at the Quidditch World Cup. "You could be useful Peter." I added as I heard black get closer.

"U-useful?" Peter asked.

"Yes Peter, useful, very, very useful." He looked at me, as if he were expecting instructions.

"Peter, if we help you escape Potter, do you promise to do the useful, 'task' I have in mind?" I asked with the sweetest voice I could. He nodded his head very fast. I grinned again and said, 

"Good. Peter, your job is to tell us when the Maurders plan to prank us. We need to know what they are planning to do. We need to know when they are. We need to know how. We need to know every detail. You got that? Every single detail." Peter nodded again, and I feared his head would fall off if he didn't stop.

"But," I said. Ha! You should have seen the look on his face. Every trace of fear was etched onto his face.

"If you fail, we will curse you, and make your life a living hell." He nodded vigorously again, just as the compartment door next to us slammed shut. I told Sammy to stand up and pretend her trunk was falling, instructed Vi to stand next to her, but slightly in front, and advised Peter to hide behind them so Potter couldn't see him. As I heard him coming towards our door, I pulled it open. 

"Ah, Lily-kins, Peter's in there isn't he?" Potter asked, his eyes roaming around.

"Excuse me, Potter, One, don't you dare call me Lily-kins, two, why would we hide a Maurder in here? That would be like hiding Malfoy or Snape. I think not. Now, if you'll leave my friends and excuse me, I have to be up front. In case you haven't noticed, I am Head Girl, and if I feel necessary, I can take points, and don't think I won't, I've taken points from Gryffindor plenty of times." I said, pushing him slightly with every step I took out of the compartment. He then looked at me, grinned, and, while putting his arm around me, said, "Ah, tiger Lily, you mean you wouldn't miss one of those boring meetings so you could spend time with the most handsome guy in Hogwarts?" I looked up at him and smiled what I must guess was probably the most fake smile in the world.

            "Ah, Prongs," as I said that nickname, I knew he was surprised beyond surprised. NO ONE called him that, if they weren't a Maurder, of course, with out being cursed.

"You're right, I would skip a meeting for the most handsome guy in Hogwarts, but you know as well as I do that Amos Diggory graduated last year." He was so shocked he didn't even move when I took his arm off my shoulder, shut the compartment door, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I walked away happily, and thankful I'd never have to kiss Potter again. Well, actually, even though it was just the cheek, I wouldn't mind doing it again…WHAT AM I THINKING!? THIS IS POTTER! EEKK!!

I can't believe I just thought that. I turned around a little just in time to see Potter slowly making his way back to his compartment, his head down, while holding his cheek as if it were a prized possession. I was making my way up to the Head Girl/Boy compartment when I heard a door to my right open and felt some one put an arm around my waist and pull me in. Before I could do anything, they put their hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream, or, talk I guess. I then saw Black out of the corner of my eye. I bit his hand and he gave a muffled yell. He let go of my mouth, but not my waist, so I said,

            "Black, kindly remove your hand from my waist, right now. Or I will make it impossible for there to be little Blacklettes running around your living room 10 years from now." He let go with a small laugh.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" I asked in my most stern, confused voice.

"Blacklettes." Was his only response as he tried to stop his hand from bleeding. Hey, I've got some pretty sharp teeth.

            "What the hell are you Tiger Lily? A Vampire?" he asked while examining his hand with mock concern. 

"Duh," I started. Hey, even though I hate him, doesn't mean I can't have a small conversation with him. I mean, this time, it wasn't even of my own free will. I guess you could say I was carried into the discussion. 

"Of course I am. You didn't know that? Why do you think Goyle ended up in the Hospital wing for so long? Especially after he insulted me like he did, I thought you of all people would figure that on out!" I said with a small, stifled laugh at the look of shock on his face. That's the second person I've surprised in five minutes. Dang, I'm good at surprises! I should get an award! Ooh boy, now he was starting to piss me off.

            "Are you really?" He asked excitedly, but this time he wasn't joking.

"No you dumb ass! You're almost as stupid as Potter! Now why the hell did you pull me in here? I have a meeting that I'm late for!" I whined. 

            "That's exactly what I want to talk about." He said, and, yet again, I was surprised to see he was being serious (Hardy har har). 

"What?" I asked confused.

"You wanna talk about my meeting?"

"No, I want to ask what that was between you and James back there." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I slapped him across the back of the head and said in my most dignified voice,

"There is most definitely nothing going on between me and James-," After hearing me call him James instead of Potter, Black went ballistic. So, he asked me,

"Oh, so it's not Potter any more, it's James? I wonder what you'd call him if you'd kissed 'im on the lips 'stead of the cheek? Maybe…Jamesie-poo? Hmmm…I wonder…I think Silly-Billy-Lily has a wittale cwush on Jamsie-poo!" that's all it took to make me furious. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face and walked out, my dignity destroyed. I slammed the door so hard the glass broke. I could hear Black's laughter as he yelled after me, "Oh my gawd, it's true! Lily Likes James! I can't wait to tell him!" At that last bit, I froze. Ooh…my…GAWD!! HE COULDN'T TELL JAMES! NO! THAT WOULD RUIN ME! I turned around and went back to his compartment. I gave him the famous "Evans' evil eye", and said in my hardest, coldest, most growl-like voice, "If you tell anyone Black, any one, and I swear, I will attempt to kill you every night for the rest of your life." And with one nod from Black (who was still laughing I might add), I stormed up to the front of the train. When I got up there, I saw Jame- Potter a little closer to the Maurder's compartment. 

            When I walked into the Head's compartment, I saw a grinning Remus Lupin. He was the easiest to get along with out of all the Maurders. He was actually very nice, nothing you'd expect out of a friend of Black's and Potter's. 

            "Hey Remus." I said in what I hoped was a calm voice. What if Black told?

"Hey. You do know you missed the meeting, right?" he asked me. I felt like laughing. Right now, that stupid meeting was the least of my worries. But, I thought, I should probably pretend to be worried. I mean, that's exactly what every one would expect. But that's only because they don't know the real me. They all think that I'm a quiet, good, little giddy schoolgirl bookworm. Okay, so maybe it's true. Well…some times it's true. Or maybe most the time…oh skip it, lets just move onwards, shall we? "Shit…was Professor McGonagall mad?" I asked with mock worry.

            "Oh yeah, she was furious. So enraged that she actually snapped her wand in half and lived like a muggle." He said sarcastically, his grin fading as if it was a great loss.

"Oh shut up…I don't really care if I missed the meeting, I've got more important things on my mind right now." I replied. At that, his grin reappeared. What the heck was he smiling about?

            "Like what?" he asked me. It was odd how he said it, almost as if he already knew the answer.

"It's really none of your business what's been on my mind." I said angrily. He should keep his nose in his own concerns.

"Don't you mean, who's been on your mind?" he asked innocently. Dang! He knew…but how could he have found out?

            "Excuse me? I don't believe I know what you're talking about." I replied politely. 

"Ooh," he started. "Well, how about I tell you what I know, and then you can enlighten me with the rest." I just stared at him, daring him to continue. He obviously didn't notice my glare, or else, of course, he didn't care, but I don't know if I'd go that far… any ways, so he continued with,

            "It seems to me as if you have a thing for my best friend." He said, gleefully.

"And which one would that be?" I asked as if I had no clue what so ever as to what he was talking about.

"The one who happens to have black, messy hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He's pretty tall too." He answered. Dang, how did this kid figure this out?

            "And who, may I ask, planted that crazy idea in your tiny little brain?" I asked. Gosh, this is a boring conversation.

"Why, you, of course!" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And when, may I ask, did you hear me say that I liked Potter?" 

"Ooh, when you were talking to my dear friend Padfoot." He said, with another big stupid grin plastered on his face. And it stretched larger across his face at the look of horror on mine. This guy was in here when I was talking to Black…how did he know? As if reading my mind, he added.

"We have plenty of ways to listen in on conversations." He said happily. 

"So, when are ya gonna tell ol' Prongsie that you've got a little crush on him?" he asked. Ooh, that's one thing he will never wanna ask me again.

            "Like I told Black, as I'm sure you know, if you tell anyone, anyone, I will attempt to kill you every night for the rest of your life." And, just to get it all cleared up, I added,

"And I won't be telling Potter I like him." Remus had a look of understanding on his face, even though it was half hid by his grin. I glared at him and sat in the corner. The rest of the train ride was quiet; we only talked when he asked the name of the book I was reading. Soon, the train pulled to a stop, and the speaker that only could be heard in our compartment said (it was McGonagall of course),

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, it is one of your many duties to check the Hogwarts express after all the students have exited. You may stay in your compartment until I call you out." We just looked at each other, then down at our bodies. We never changed into our robes.

"I get the bathroom!" I yelled. I jumped up with my robe in my hand and walked quickly to the door. (That's the nice thing about being head girl, you have a nice compartment, which is perfect compared to the others, and you have your own bathroom. Nice, eh?)

"Um, Lily?" Remus said. I turned to look at him. He looked as if he were about to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, um, don't have a heart attack Lily, I wasn't gonna fight you for the bathroom, I was actually planning on changing out here." He said. Then, he started to laugh.

            "Oh," I said while smiling sheepishly.

"Then, uh…I'll just, go, um, change." I said. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: thanks to everyone who reviewed! It is greatly appreciated! Fanfiction isn't working all that well right now, so where ever there is supposed to be commas and apostrophe's, there is some weird thing, and it is all messed up. I'm really sorry, but there is nothing I can do to fix it. Thank you so much for your cooperation! And thanks Whippy Bird(Katie!:-)), Danny's Gal, LiLUmBrA, Akanksha Mathur Chibi Dude, and starblaze!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were soon done checking the compartments and were trying to hurry to the castle. We were already late due to some dung bombs some kid (probably Black and Potter) let off. We ran in right in the middle of Dumbledore's speech.  
"For the full list, visit Mr. Filch's off-" he was saying. Every head turned to us, and Dumbledore stopped talking…obviously. Were we embarrassed? Oh, I don't know if Remus was, but to say I was, would be the understatement of the year. I was mortified. Dumbledore jut looked at us, but, of course, Potter and Black could find a way to embarrass me more. They jumped up from their seats, and came running towards us while yelling,  
"Moony! Billy-Lily! What took you so long!?" Black shook Remus' hand, but Potter ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug in the world. Every one was shocked. Me, Lily Evans, let James Potter, the guy I hated most in this entire school (Besides Malfoy and his crew) get so close to me? Well, I was shocked too, which is why I didn't try to get away. (And plus, who said I didn't want to be hugged by him? Forget that…you never heard me say I liked being hugged by Jam-Potter.) Wow, James is HOTT. Skip all that hate, he is H-O-T-T HOTT! Argh, what am I thinking? I don't think he's hott! Dumbledore cleared his throat and said in what I thought, was a voice of amusement,  
"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but please release Miss Evans, we will need her in one piece this year." His eyes were twinkling in an odd way. James let me go and looked around when he finally noticed everyone was looking at us. He then pointed to me and Remus and said,  
"Look! The giant squid didn't eat them!" with mock joy. Oh, that was a good cover up. And I'm not saying that sarcastically either. They seemed to think he hugged me for that long as a joke. Man, I go to school with the most gullible people in the entire world. I walked towards Samara and Verity, who later told me as I was doing so, I looked like a tomato. Oh yeah, that's really flattering. I was in the middle of telling them who I like (James, DUH!) when I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I looked over but no one was there. I rolled my eyes and looked to my left. Black was sitting there grinning.  
"That's really stupid Black. Stop doing it." Then I went back to eating. Two minutes later, I noticed he was in the same position. Still grinning and staring. So I looked at him and asked, "What?" in an irritated voice. He just kept looking and grinning. Then I stood up and said,  
"Gawd Black, what's your problem? Sammy, Vi, lets go." But just as I was turning away, he pulled me back down by the sleeve. "Wait, wait." He said. He was still grinning (what's with this bunch and smiling? That's all they're ever doing! They should see a psychiatrist). He looked at Sammy and Vi, then back at me. "Did you tell them who you like yet?" he asked. The girls looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Excuse me!" Samara said. "You told him before us? You hate him! We are your best friends! Yet you still tell him before us?" Shit. She was pissed. Big time. And you really don't wanna go around pissing her off. She can get violent. I know from bad experience. Don't ask. Anyway…so I said, before she could attract any unwanted attention,  
"Sammy, he guessed. I swear, I would never tell him before you. HELL! I would never even tell him! You know that!" She looked at me a moment longer and then said with a sigh, "Yeah, you're right." Then, "So who do you like?" she asked eagerly. I took a deep breath. This probably wouldn't go well. So I said in a quiet, mumbled voice, "James."  
Vi looked at me questioningly and then asked, "Who? I didn't hear you." I glared at Black (who, mind you, was still grinning like a fool) and then said again, a little bit louder this time, "James…Harold…Potter." I couldn't look at them, so, I looked down at my plate. I could tell I was blushing. I could hear, well, more feel Black next to me laughing. I sat there for who knows how long, (only a few seconds) until finally I couldn't stand it any more and looked up. Sammy and Vi were just looking at me in shock. They looked at each other then back at me. Again, they looked at each other. They can be so annoying when they do that! Then, unexpectantly, they burst out laughing, along with Black who was still next to me. Every head turned to look and see who was making so much noise. Professor Dumbledore looked alarmed at first, but then amused. He stood up and asked,  
"Is everything alright?" in a mock worried voice. I doubt he was going for mock worried, but, I mean, he's pretty darn old, I don't think he could help it. Black was about to answer (he'd probably tell what happened, along with who I like) so I stood up and said, "Every things fine!" and I was horrified when I heard the words come out of my mouth not sounding like it did normally, but instead high and squeaky. Professor Dumbledore then asked, "And would you tell us what was funny?" when Black heard this, a fresh batch of laughs broke out, and he stood up while saying, "I'll tell you what was so funny. Lily here was telling us she likes-" but before he could finish, I stuffed a bun in his mouth and pushed him back into his seat. "I um, I was um, just telling them…some thing really funny." I answered lamely in a questioning voice. My Professor just looked at me, I could tell he was amused, and said,  
"Very well Miss Evans, I'm guessing what you said was highly amusing, given the state your friends seem to be in." I looked down at them. They all looked up at me, then at James, and back to each other, which made them brake out in a new stroke of laughter. I glared at them and then looked up at Dumbledore with a fake-cheery smile and said,  
"Oh yes, it was very, very amusing." I hate blushing. And I knew for a fact I was blushing like crazy right now. I looked at Sammy and Vi and said, "Samara, Verity, lets go. Now." In the coldest voice I could muster at the moment. They knew I was pissed. Really pissed. I only called them by their full first names when I was mad. And was I mad right now? Hell yeah. They stood up and started to walk down the table (I forgot to say they both were sitting across from me) and towards me. When we reached the door, we heard Black yell,  
"Hey girl friends, wait for me! I don't want to be too fashionably late for this little gossip party!" so we turned around and I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw. It was Black running towards us, tripping every few steps. He had a purse slung over his shoulder, high heels on, a few shopping bags around his wrist, and had a cell phone up to his ear. (A/n: I don't know what year this is supposed to be, or what year cell phones came around, so if they weren't out yet, please find it in your hearts to forgive me.() But it wasn't his face or his body. Guess whose he stole? Yep. You guessed right. Mine. He looked exactly like me. He was signaling us to wait. It was pretty funny. It gave me a good laugh, and I really needed one. As he approached, he held out his hand to me and said, "Hello there doll face, my name's Lily Evans, but my friends all call me Lily Evans. I'm a quiet, goody two shoes, giddy schoolgirl. And you are?" That wiped the grin off my face. Everyone had their heads turned in our direction again. And almost everyone was laughing. Oh yeah, he did a great impression of me. Well, let's see how he liked my impression of him. I changed my look with a wave of my wand. I no longer had my red, curly, shoulder-length hair, but shaggy, dirty blonde hair that went at the lowest to the bottom of my ear. My eyes changed from dazzling green to excited blue. My face looked exactly like his. But I recreated the rest of his body. It was nothing like the body he really has. (He's got some nice six- pack abs, and he's extremely tall for a seventeen-year-old. His body isn't as good as Potter's…forget that.) But I made myself 5'3 and gave myself a potbelly. I had not the usually nice clothes Siriu-Black wears (What's up with me? I'm calling them by their first names now?), but a torn tee shirt and a pair of overalls. I held out my hand and said in a fake hillbilly type voice, "Hi there! My name's Sirius Black. I'm Lost, could you help me back to the right table? I'm absolutely starvin'. As you can see, I don't eat enough." And as I said that last bit, I held my, or rather, Sirius' giant stomach. Every one in the hall burst out laughing, including the teachers. Now usually, I wouldn't do this. I don't know what came over me. Actually, I would have taken points off of Black and whom-ever else was in it. And in this case, that "Whom-ever else" was me. Sirius looked at me scandalized for a moment, but then got an evil grin on his face, or rather, it was my face, and gave a flip of his hair while saying, "Eww! You are a little disgusting pig. I wouldn't even dare touch you. I'm too much of a snob. You're wasting my time. I have a dinner appointment at…" and he looked at his wrist as if reading a watch and finished, "six o'clock with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, so if you'll excuse me." And he turned around and headed for the Slytherin table. Now that was not at all how I acted. "Well excuse me," I started. I had no clue at all what I was going to say next. Sirius turned around to look at me, and I saw, of course, my own face looking back. And it was grinning. "I would just like it known that I, Sirius Black, am in love with Lucius Malfoy, and I refuse to let him go out with Lily tonight." I said while grinning at Sirius. He was fuming. He walked up to me so his face was inches from mine and said,  
"Well I, Lily Evans, am in love with…" he looked around the room at this point and then said, "the one and only, James Harold Potter." I just stared at him. Oh gawd he was dead. I took a step towards him, which made him only grin wider and add, while, of course, running to James,  
"That is right James Harold potter, I, your worst enemy, Lillian Marie Evans, am madly in love with you. That is the reason I have been so cruel. I really do like you, but I tried to cover it up by pretending to hate you." I looked at Sammy and Vi, who had also stopped laughing and were looking at Sirius with horror written across their faces. I had no clue how I was going to get Black back for this, but I'd make sure he'd pay.  
I ran over to them and then said, "Ah, but Lillian, you know I, Sirius Alexander Black, am in love with James, why do you think I've been his best friend for all these years?" Sirius looked at James with a revolted look on his face, and then back at me. He grabbed James' hand, pulled him into a standing position and away from me, and said,  
"But I, Lillian Evans, Love him more than you. You are lying, you are just saying that so I don't get James! And that is because you are jealous, because every one loves me, because I'm so pretty and popular and if you don't like me, I'll curse you! And yes, I am very arrogant, probably the most arrogant person in all of Hogwarts history, even if it's hard to believe there is anyone more arrogant than Lucius Malfoy." You know what? I was surprised the teachers hadn't tried to stop any of this yet. I looked up at the table to see all the teachers looking at us in shock. I guess they decided to let us carry on. So, I'm going to embarrass Sirius in every single way possible.  
"Oh yeah? Well I, Sirius Black, don't really think you love James, because you know I love him more than you ever could. I love him so much more, that I can do this." And then I turned to James and kissed him. Hey, this isn't Lily Evans kissing James Potter, this is Sirius Black kissing James Potter. Or at least, that's what it looked like. Wow, James is a good kisse-what am I thinking? Argh! I looked over at Sirius and he was staring at me with his mouth wide open. I pulled away from James (regretfully) and said,  
"So as you all have seen, I, Sirius Alexander Black, am in love with James Harold Potter." I looked back at Sirius to see he was still in shock. Every one else in the hall (except the teachers this time) laughed. Sirius closed his mouth and then said,  
"Well-" but before he could finish, Professor McGonagall stood up and- , "It is time for every one to go back to their dormitories. Head girl and boy stay behind, and Mr. Black, you as well. Mr. Potter, I feel you should stay as well. Well, come on every one! Chop chop!" she yelled. Oh…shit…I…am…DEAD. I could tell by the look on her face that she was furious. I turned back into my normal self, as did Sirius. I glared at him, which he returned. As soon as everyone except for the teachers and the students requested, Professor McGonagall started yelling at me 'n' Sirius. Oh joy! I get a detention, my first ever detention, on my first day back for my final year. I'm dancing with glee. NOT!  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Black. What was all of that about?" she yelled loudly. Wow. I didn't think a lady as old as her could be so loud. Sirius must have been thinking the same thing, for the next words out of his mouth were, "Gee whiz Professor, I'd like to leave with at least some hearing ability." Which, I might add, was a big NO-NO. "Well excuse me Mr. Black, but if you would like to graduate from this school, you will shut your mouth this instant!" she barked. I couldn't help but say wow again. She must have been really pissed. I mean, the only person I've ever been able to yell at like that was James, and what he did was much worse than this. Sirius just lowered his head more. When she was finally done glaring a hole into his head, she asked again,  
"What exactly did you do that…performance for?" in a voice as cold as possible. Which, I might add, is colder than the exact opposite of hell. "Mr. Black?" she asked. He just shrugged his shoulders. I noticed Remus was whispering something in James' ear and as he finished, James looked up at me with a look of pure shock. Oh no. Remus did not just tell James what I think he did. Even though, I really think Remus told him. Man, tonight has been very, very bad for me. I looked away from Remus and James as soon as he looked at me, which is a good thing, because just then, Professor McGonagall rounded on me and said,  
"And what about you Miss Evans? I expected more from you, especially after you were made Head Girl. I don't know what has happened to you over the summer, but it better get lost, and I mean pronto." I looked down at my shoes. She was every bit right in saying that. I mean, I didn't behave accordingly. But, I didn't think it necessary for the next bit.  
"If I would have known this was what you were going to behave like, I would have never considered giving you the role of Head Girl. Maybe I should have thought a bit more. You were a fine prefect, but maybe head girl is just too much for you. I should have given it to…Narcissa Black…she is very much capable of controlling herself, even though she's related to him." She added with a small nod towards Sirius. Ouch. That struck a nerve. I cringed at hearing her say that. I was so ashamed of myself. She was right. I probably should resign so Narcissa can be Head Girl and have one more thing to gloat about. Sirius seemed as outraged as, if not more, than McGonagall.  
"Excuse me professor," he said sarcastically. Whoa nelly (a/n: no, I didn't mean nelly as in the rapper Nelly, just to ne of you who thought that was what I meant. Idk bout ne of u, but I use the expression 'whoa nelly' a lot…lol), he's gonna get beat.  
"But I don't think that was necessary… Lily is a very good Head Girl, and my…cousin, Narcissa, would be no where close to being as good at the job as Lily." He said. McGonagall just looked at him, then back at me as if he hadn't said a thing.  
"Miss Evans, if I see any more behavior like you demonstrated tonight, I will relieve you of your Head Girl duties. Do I make myself clear?" Okay, I like her and all, but, dang, she can be a bitch! I mean, that's really harsh! I was too mad at her, and, of course, ashamed, so I nodded my head, still looking at my shoes.  
"I believe, Miss Evans, that you also owe Mr. Potter an apology?" oh my gosh, this is so Kindergarten! I mean, this is something I did in preschool, not what would have been my senior year! But, none the less, I turned around, still looking at my shoes, and muttered,  
"Sorry James." I stood there for a few more seconds, and then turned back around. These people really know how to get you down in the dumps! Then I heard a voice from behind me and was shocked to hear it was James' voice.  
"Professor, Lily has nothing to apologize to me for." "Mr. Potter. She pulled you into the, performance, and embarrassed you. There fore, an apology is needed." I could tell he was about to argue, because I heard him inhale and start to say, "B-" But he never finished. "Mr. Black, you have detention for the rest of this week and next, from after dinner till whenever I please. Miss Evans, you will also be spending after dinner till when ever, but only for a week. Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, you may now leave. We still need a word with the Head Boy and…current Head Girl." Bitch alert! Bitch alert! Come on! "Current head girl"? I get the point! She's pissed! If she thinks threatening helps any, then she's sadly mistaken. Ya know, I don't appreciate her rubbing it in. And, I normally don't swear if I can help it, but I still can't help it if they just blurt out. Like up there. You know, the whole, "Bitch alert" thing.  
  
Well, the chat with Dumbledore and McGonagall is over. It was pretty stupid if you ask me. I mean, all they did was tell us what our duties were. Oh, and yeah, that we were gonna have a ball for the seventh years before everyone left for break, but no big.  
"So," I started. I was determined to find out what was so shocking about what Remus told James about me. Or, at least I thought it was about me. "What was that you were whispering to James?" I asked. He just looked at me and grinned. "Can't." he said simply. Huh? Not comprehending here…explain please…  
"Huh?" I asked dumbly. "Can't." he said again. "Maurder's honor." He added, holding up his hand. I could see a small scar in the palm of his hand. "Did you guys become blood brothers?" I asked just as stupidly, but with a hint of worry. "No! Duh Lily, use common sense. I can't because my…er…condition." He said. Duh! I knew that! I am so stupid! We walked out the front doors when I felt arms go around my waist and a head on my shoulder (As in giving me a hug!). I looked down and saw it was Sirius. He was squeezing me so tightly I could hardly breathe. Then he muttered, "Lily, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble…I was just kidding around. Please don't hate us Maurders anymore…we are sorry for being so mean, and James isn't arrogant and conceited any more!" I looked up from Sirius' head to see Sammy and Vi looking at me. Well, I'm glad they waited for me. They just shrugged their shoulders. I looked back down at Sirius' head. "Um…" I started. Maybe I we should give them a chance, ya think? Yeah, me too. "Okay…?" I answered questioningly looking back at Sammy and Vi. They just shrugged their shoulders again. Ya know, sure I hated James, Sirius, and Peter- Remus excluded because he was my friend- but it's not like I knew them or any thing. It was like going into a mall and, as guys walked by, telling your friends if you thought he was hott or not. Ya know what I mean? Good. "Oh thank you Lily-Billy! Thank you!" he said happily swinging my around. Gawd, I hate it when people do that. Major headaches. "Sirius, put me down." I said calmly. Wow…I get really light-headed easily…really, really bad headache now. He better put me down. Ah, but of course, he, being the dork he is, wouldn't. Dang, I bet I'm gonna die from head problems.  
"Sirius, if you don't want to walk back to Gryffindor with barf on you and a broken arm, you better put me down right now." Thank gawd he did. He can be one annoying little bugger if he wants to. He did put me down, but then he asked,  
"Why would I have a broken arm?" in a confused voice. He has got to be one of the stupidest kids at this school…besides Malfoy and Co., obviously. "Because, dear," I said in my sweetest, sugar coated voice. "If you would have kept swinging me, that would have caused me pain. When people cause me pain, I make sure I in return cause them pain. Get the picture?" he just looked at me dumbly for a few seconds and then brightened up, saying, "Oh! Now I get it!" with an excited glance around. I noticed James and Remus were still whispering among each other, and James kept glancing at me. Is there some thing I'm missing?  
  
We got back to the common room half an hour later, due to delay by the one and only Sirius Black. Me and Sirius were racing to get there first. I won. I was first one in the room, and I plopped down on my favorite armchair. It's really squishy. I love it. So, I thought, does Sirius, since he sat down on top of me. When he realized I was under him- which took me many punches for him-he stood up and asked,  
"Why, Billy, what ever were you doing under me?" incredulously. "Why, Siri bunny wabbit, you sat on me." I said sarcastically. Hey…that nickname was stupid…wasn't it? Yeah, I thought so too. He just looked at me blankly. Then said,  
"Huh?" why is this kid so dumb? Why? I rolled my eyes and got up. "I'm going to bed. Sammy, Vi, you guys gonna come up later?" I asked while walking to the stairs. When they didn't answer right away, I looked back. I saw my two best friends Sammy and Vi, along with my new friends, Sirius and James (Like I said before, Remus was already my friend) all looking at me. I raised a questioning eyebrow, and Vi said,  
"We'll be up in a bit. We aren't all that tired." So I just shrugged and muttered a ' G'night ' to everyone and slowly dragged my feet up the stairs. I heard James say that he would also be going to bed just as I reached the top of the stairs. I hid behind the wall so the group couldn't see me, and as soon as they were sure James was in his dormitory, they started whispering. I couldn't understand what exactly they were saying, but I heard bits and pieces. I heard "Well, I told James." From Remus, and then "Lily and James…perfect…together" a few seconds later from Sammy. What were they talking about? They better not be trying to hook me and James up…because it isn't gonna work. James is too conceited, I thought when I fell down onto my bed. Well, he actually hasn't been too bad so far. Duh! It's only been one night. With that still on my mind, I fell into an enchanted sleep. 


	3. James and Lily KISSSS

Hey all, thanks for not getting mad at me for the long wait! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
*~* Next morning (Breakfast) *~*  
  
"Hey Billy!" Sirius said happily. He was sitting with Remus, James, Sammy, and Vi. I looked at Sammy and Vi and said sarcastically, "Thanks for waking me up guys." Sammy looked up at me with a smirk on her face and replied,  
  
"No prob hun." In the same sarcastic voice. I glared at her. Vi looked up and said, "We thought we should let you sleep in a bit since of.the events of last night." "Oh," I started with mock concentration. "Well, I'm starting to understand this concept now. When I actually want to sleep in, I get woken up at five bloody thirty, but when I want to wake up early, you don't wake me up at all." Sammy looked up at me again with a smirk even wider. "That's about the size of it!" she answered followed by her "Evil laugh". Every one at the Gryffindor table looked at her, while Sirius looked at her shocked, then the rest of us and exclaimed,  
  
"Well great lordy, she's like a girl version of me!" ended with his own evil laugh. I just rolled my eyes and sat down between Remus and James. I started to converse with the girls when I heard Sirius making fun of a first year.  
  
"Oh, it must be hard being perfect, Sirius." I said sarcastically. He looked at me and then replied with a cocky grin,  
  
"Yeah, it is.it's just one more burden to add to the list." I just rolled my eyes. James looked at me and said, "Ya know what Lily? You roll your eyes too much." he was smiling that lopsided little grin, the one I love.I mean, hate. But I think it was just to keep himself from laughing at the look on my face. I replied, "No I don't!" with dignity. But then, if you can believe it, I rolled my eyes. Hey, I can't help it! It's like when you blurt out some thing when you really don't mean to. Ya know? That was all it took to make James crack. He started laughing and then asked,  
  
"Then what was that?" "Oh shut up Potter." I replied crankily. Then Sirius burst out laughing. We all looked at him and he said, while, of course, looking at me, "So Lily, it's back to Potter again? What about that discussion we had on the train ride here about names? I thought a kiss on the lips was Jamesie- poo, not back to Potter." at that I threw a roll at him and shot him a death glare. Oh boy, if looks could kill.Everyone was now looking at me with shock and a bit of amusement. Well, Sirius was just looking at me plain out laughing, but everyone else was shock and amusement.  
  
"Hey, you know when you were complaining about those "Nasty Slytherins", did you mean Anna May Carter too? I mean, that was who I caught you snogging last year in the Astronomy Tower, right?" I asked, or rather, stated, as cool as possible. Ha ha. Funny face moment! His cheeks were as red as my hair. Now every one was looking at him the same as they were looking at me. He said loudly,  
  
"I didn't know she was a Slytherin! And what about you! Was that you I saw snogging Amos Diggory?" oh, that was pretty funny. He thought that that was gonna make me embarrassed? Ha! "As a matter of fact, I believe that, for once, you are correct. I'm pretty sure that was Amos.but it could have been a few other guys you're confused with. Maybe it was Shane Adams.or, no.I don't think it was him.hmm.maybe it was Cedric McKnight? Nope, I'm pretty sure it was Amos. Thanks for the concern though." I looked around at them all cheerfully.  
  
I think they forgot about Sirius' first comment.hopefully. I don't know if James still did.he was looking at me funny. Oh well.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't stay and chat, I have a meeting with a very handsome seventh year Ravenclaw someone." And with that I got up and headed out the doors of the Great Hall. I just wanted to get outside by the lake. It seemed to be the only place calming enough. I pushed open the large oak doors and felt a tidal wave of fresh air splash my face. Boy, it was great to be back. Opps, I didn't get my timetable. oh well. Sammy and Vi'll get it for me. And it's not like I get mail, so I shouldn't expect any today. I went to sit out on my favorite spot, that big ol' rock. About, eh, twenty minutes later, not quite sure, I don't have my watch, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sammy.  
  
"So," she started to ask. "Who's Luke?" with a small smile fighting to break through. "Huh?" I asked. I was too mesmerized in the beauty of the lake to understand what she asked. She held out an envelope so it was in my face. It had green loopy writing that said: to my dearest Tiger Lily. I snatched it from her and turned it over. It was already opened. "Samara! Did you read my mail?" I yelled.  
  
"No!" she said, trying to hide her smile. Then she added, "But Sirius and James did. Then they decided to show the rest of us." I looked at her and asked, "Oh, so you just let them read my mail, is that it?" she smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry. You should have stayed till mail came though." I shot a glare at her and then smiled. She grinned back. "So read it! I wanna know who this Luke guy is." She said eagerly. I shock my head at her in mock disgust and pulled the letter out. It read:  
  
Dear Lils,  
  
How have ya been doing at that school of yours? We all miss you! (But I miss you the most!) It's pretty boring around here without you. I found out about your 'special powers' as your parents put it, much to Petunia's dismay. She considered it.'freakishness' I think were her words? Any ways, you have to come home for Christmas, because I'm having a party and all your old friends are coming (along with my friends too of course!). Sort of a, welcome Lily, happy Christmas party. If you wanna bring a few of your friends along, that'd be fine with me (unless you have a boyfriend. Then He's not allowed to come, you'll be too focused on him 'stead of the rest of us! Meaning me, of course.) I should get going. Hope you're having a blast at. Hogwarts (right?)! see you when you come. (Can't wait!) Write back a.s.a.p.!  
  
Love from the one back home hoping you're still hott as hell,  
Luke (the unholy two live on!)  
  
I looked at the letter smiling, forgetting Sammy was still there. She cleared her throat which scared me outta my wits. I glared up at her and she was smiling. "So.how about you come back in and tell us all who this Luke character is. We all want to know badly, but I think James wants to know the most." She said with a wink. I smiled at her and followed back to the Great Hall. They all looked at me expectantly as I sat down. I rolled my eyes (I know, I know. But old habits die hard.) And so was the start of my short explanation of Luke.  
  
"Luke Grimsdale was my best friend before I came here.That's pretty much it." I said. They all just looked at me as if expecting more. Well, that's all they're gonna get, because that's all I have. Remus looked at me and asked, "What is the Unholy Two?" with a look of confusement. "Me and him were known as the Unholy Two by all our teachers and classmates. If you can believe it, we were quite the troublemakers. We got more detentions than all the rest of the students in our grade put together. It was actually quite fun." I said with a sigh. Those were the good old days. I don't know why I went from troublemaker to 'quiet, good, little giddy schoolgirl bookworm' as I believe I put it before. I was brought out of la-la land by a snort of laughter from James and Sirius.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked. It's not that hard to believe I was a troublemaker! Is it? "You, Lillian Marie Evans, a troublemaker?" James asked through his chuckling. That's not fair. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was a troublemaker." I said proudly. "Then why'd you come here and turn into a good little school girl?" Sirius asked. "Because," I said through gritted teeth. It's not like it would be impossible for me to be a nuisance.I can cause mayhem when I want to.  
  
"It just didn't seem fun anymore without Luke." I finished, trying to calm. "Oh," Remus said with a small grin. "Did you like Mr. Grimsdale?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. But not like that. I liked.like him as a friend. And he was the best friend in the world, I might add." I glanced over and saw identical looks of hurt on Sammy and Vi's faces. "Best guy friend in the world." I corrected myself. They looked at me with still a bit more hurt on their faces, so I added,  
  
"No one could beat you guys at being my best friends. I meant best guy friend. Oh, those were the good ol' days." and my eyes glazed over.I was back in la-la land. (Yay!) I thought back to the time me and Luke switched Mr. Glesmen's sugar with salt, so after he put some in his coffee thinking it was sugar, he went ballistic. And that was when we were in.Kindergarten I think? Yeah, kindergarten. Then, in second grade, Luke put glue on Sean Jacob's chair after he said I was ugly and made me cry. All the teachers loved us. We were pretty popular; there weren't many that disliked us. We always got outta paying a dollar for having gum with the excuse, 'We have gingivitis, and the dentist said if we don't chew gum at all times possible, all our teeth will fall out and our gums will turn black.' And 'We need the gum. We're trying to quit smoking.' That one always cracked everyone up. A loud "LILY!" from next to me brought me away from the wonder years (haha) and back home.  
  
I looked around. Every one was looking at me like I was crazy. I noticed the whole hall had gone quiet. Curse that James Potter and his big mouth. He must have yelled perdy loudly. "Yes?" I snapped. "What the heck were you thinking?" I looked at Sammy with bewilderment. "Huh?" "What were you thinking about?" she asked again. "Oh.just about some of our pranks." I said with a dreamy smile. Then I laughed, thinking back to when we put fish in May Anna's locker and a bucket of spaghetti sauce over the door so when she opened it, it would all come pouring down on her. That was in fifth grade, our last year together.I sighed and shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory. It made me too sad about what I left behind. It makes me wonder if I really should have come to Hogwarts. I mean, yeah, I know that it's a good thing that I came here, it's just, I wonder how it would have been if I'd never come. If I had stayed as a muggle. I don't think I would have been able to stand knowing magic existed and not even being able to use it. I stood up and said,  
  
"Okay, who's ready to go to class?" with a cheery smile. Every one groaned. "What do we have first? I didn't get a timetable due to, of course, my lack of presence." I said as Vi handed mine to me.  
  
"Transfiguration, then Potions with the Slytherins." James mumbled grumpily while Sirius made a gagging noise. Peter, who hadn't been at breakfast, walked up to me and said, "Lily, I, erm, I need to tell you, um, something." Nervously while trying to avoid looking at any of the other Maurders. I looked at him questioningly, and he nodded. Now I got it. The Maurders were planning a prank on us. So he really was going to warn us. Hmm.interesting.  
  
"Okay Peter. Tell me in class. Is that okay?" I asked him. He just nodded his head. James, Remus, and Sirius all gave us questioning looks, but I just shrugged and grinned. I whispered to Vi, "He's telling me about us being victims to a prank." I said with a wink. She looked at Peter and grinned. She then told Sammy who had an evil glint in her eye. "Are we missing something?" James asked with a confused look. Sirius and Remus looked equally perplexed.  
  
"Nope. This is mine and Peter's little secret. Only we can know. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." I said with a wink to Peter. Sirius rounded on him and asked, "So you're not going to tell us?" in an angry voice. Peter looked afraid, but said in an almost (ALMOST!) calm voice,  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really can't. Like Lily said, 'You'll find out soon enough'." And cowered behind us girls after glancing at the glares shot at him from James and Sirius. Remus just looked highly amused. Transfiguration went by uneventful. (a/n: I really didn't want to explain what happened in that class.I think I'm only going to describe Potions and History of Magic. Is that ok? Cuz if it's not.TO BAD! THIS IS MY STORY! lol) We walked into the Potions room and sat down. I sat in between Sammy (on the right) and Vi (on the left), while James sat directly in front of me. On his right was Remus and Peter, and on his left, Sirius. Peter was scrawling something down on a large chunk of parchment. James was trying to read it over Remus, but Remus kept blocking him. He glared at Remus and slid down into his seat, pouting. Just then, Professor Midnight walked in, his icy cold glare directed at the Maurders. He started to talk about the potion we were to make when Sammy passed me a roll of parchment. I looked up at the professor to make sure he wasn't looking, and then started to read it. It read (in the messiest handwriting in the world, I might add):  
  
Lily (and probably Samara and Verity)  
  
The Maurders were planning on pranking you tonight. They were going to bewitch all your robes so they read stuff about which ever of them were to bewitch them. (For example, James would make one say 'I think James is the most handsome guy from Hogwarts') or something like that. Then, tomorrow morning at breakfast, they were going to put a potion in your drinks so you'd follow your crush around and recite love poems to them. The reason, I think is just to see if you, Lily, like James. I'm not quite sure. Sorry. But that's pretty much it. So if you have any questions, well, ask me I guess.  
Peter  
  
I looked back up to see if Professor Stick-up-my-ass, whoops! Did I just say that? Oh well. Well, any ways, he wasn't looking, so I passed it to Vi. (Sammy read it before she handed it to me). I really didn't feel like listening to Professor Midnight, I mean, I already knew pretty much everything about all the stupid potions we were going to do this year, why bother listening? So I decided to re-read Luke's letter. And then re-re- read it. And then re-re-re-read it. And then- you get the picture. I saw a shadow over me, and as I was about to look up to see who it was, the letter was snatched from me.  
  
"Hey!" I snapped. I looked up into the cold eyes of Professor Midnight and glared at him. "May I please have that back.sir?" I asked through gritted teeth. He smiled an open-mouthed smile, revealing his rotting teeth and answered, "When I am done reading it to the class, Miss Evans, you may have your letter back." His little black eyes scanned through it and his disgusting smile grew into an unbearable grin. He looked at me and said,  
  
"Why Miss Evans, is this a love letter?" and then started to read it, but of course, he had to as slowly as he could. And he had to stop every sentence to let everyone have a hardy laugh. Only the Slytherins did though. Well guess what? If you can believe it, I didn't blush. I mean, I really didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. I knew I didn't like Luke, so what did it matter if they thought I did? I surely didn't care. As he finished, I stood up and held my hand out while saying,  
  
"Thank you, sir, for going so slowly. I didn't quite understand some of the things Luke was saying. I'm glad you could help me out." As coldly as I could. He folded up the letter, but hadn't handed it back. He glared at me and said, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and a weeks worth of detentions, Miss Evans." "Well, it seems this year the detentions just seem to keep piling on, don't they?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me, taken aback, and then replied, "Stay after class Evans." I just looked at him and shrugged my shoulders, smiled, and in a honey covered voice said,  
  
"Oh I'd be delighted, Professor! Thanks for offering!" with some mock  
excitement. "Sit down Evans. Twenty more points from Gryffindor." He said coldly. Then, as I was sitting down and the Professor was going back to his desk, Snape said, loud enough for everyone to hear, of course,  
  
"You just don't know when to quite, do you Evans? It must be a mudblood thing." with a sneer on his face. James stood up and then yelled, "You'll pay for that Snivellus! Locomotor Mortis!" and once again, Snape fell to the ground and became rigid as a board. The stupid one who calls himself a Professor muttered the countercurse in an instant, and rounded on James.  
  
"Absolutely no, and I repeat, no magic is allowed in this room. Two weeks of detention Potter! Thirty points from Gryffindor. Thirty points to Slytherin. Potter, Evans, I want you to go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately." I stuffed my junk in my bag forcefully and walked passed Professor Midnight, snatching my letter from Luke back. I then saluted him and said "thanks!" while holding the letter. He was about to say something so I, in fear of loosing more points, ran to the door and waving over my shoulder saying, "Toodles!" James right behind me.  
  
As I got into the hall (A/n: Or is it Corridor? Sorry if I'm wrong, I'll just use corridor from now on.) I muttered, "Thanks James." He looked at me quickly and asked, "For what?" "For standing up for me back there." I replied nodding my head back towards the area we had just come from. Then I added,  
  
"Snape is a horrible person, I wish he would just disappear." "You and me both." James replied while looking sideways at me in a dreamy daze. I blushed slightly and stopped talking. Then he seemed to snap out of it and ran a hand through his hair. Then, to make matters worse, (for me, of course) he pulled out that stupid snitch and played with it while we walked. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way. As we approached the gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office (he just put his snitch away when we got there) we said the password, "Sugar quills" at the same time. We started to laugh and walked in. As we approached the doors, they burst open and Professor Binns er.floated out. "Potten, Evalight" with a nod of his head. We started to laugh a little again and walked in to everyone's favorite headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, I've been expecting you." he said with amusement and a glint in his eye. Okay.I thought. How would he know we were coming? Man, this guy can be creepy sometimes.haha.  
  
"Sir?" James asked. Ah, he was asking what I was thinking.what a cowink-I- dink! (a/n: cowink-I-dink= coincidence) "How did you know we were coming?" with a confused glance towards me. Dumbledore just got a small smile and said, "Professor Midnight came and told me what you did, and I should expect you any time soon.he didn't seem to think you would actually come." with that same twinkling eye thingy. Some times that gets a little annoying. Like now, for instance. Oh well.  
  
"So, why, Miss Evans, did you feel it necessary to challenge your elder?" he asked with a hint of cheer in his voice. I blushed and looked at my shoes. That guy knows how to rub it in, doesn't he? "Um.I kinda.um.lost it. I guess." I mumbled. Gosh, I wanna get outta here! "And Mr. Potter, I was told you cursed Mr. Snape for no apparent reason?" I guess he excepted my response. Phew! James flew up from his seat in anger and said through gritted teeth,  
  
"If you call Snape calling Lily a mudblood no apparent reason, then I guess so." He was mad. Ya know what, that's a big understatement. He was fuming. Furious, mad, pissed, enraged whatever you wanna call it. That was him. He's cute when he's mad.AHHHH! I was pleased to see the twinkle extinguished from his eye. (I know, I know, it's not that nice but it was getting on my nerves!) He looked at me and then back at James.  
  
"He said he took 30 points from Gryffindor.I will give twenty five of them back (not all because there was no need to use magic to pay him back. You could have said something instead) and you will have one night of detention instead of the two weeks worth. And, I will take twenty from Slytherin, for such a foul thing Mr. Snape did." Here it comes again, perfect Potter getting away with everything, while I still get the blame. Oh, I can't believe myself sometimes.James was standing up for me, and he is my friend! I shouldn't be thinking so negative of him.I mean, I know we've been friends for less than 24 hours, but.  
  
"Miss Evans, you will also have only one day of detention, and all the points will be given back." I looked at him gratefully, and I don't know why I did it, but the stupid person I am, said, "Thank you Professor, but I don't think I should get out of my detentions. I was extremely rude." Why am I so stupid? I just got out of 4 days of detention with Professor Midnight, and I'm asking for them back. I took waaaay to many stupid pills this morning!  
  
"Miss Evans, are you fighting to get your detentions back?" he asked, chuckling. "Um.ya know what? Forget I even said anything. I agree with you completely. I should have only gotten one to begin with." I said with a small smile. He chuckled again, and got that twinkle back. The only difference was this time, I didn't mind it one bit.  
  
"You can go now, if you like. Lunch should be starting in about ten minutes. I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you missed the last few minutes of class." So we rushed out and slowly walked towards the Great Hall. How could I like James at one moment, but also hate him? I mean, he's perfect. He's got the looks, skill, brains, sweetness, everything. He's the guy you pictured when you were a little girl and planned your wedding. The only thing is, he's a show off! If he wasn't so flirtatious (okay, maybe I don't mind that), and arrogant, and self-centered, I would have dated him the first time he asked me out.  
  
Get a grip Evans! I told myself. I guess, I might be developing a bit of a thing for him.argh! We walked into the Great Hall and waited for a few minutes. In silence, of course. Man, I gotta talk to the girls. It was as if they responded to the mere thought of them, since they walked in the door at that precise moment. Sirius and Remus were with them. The one thing that caught my eye, though, was Vi's hand enlaced with Remus'. I grinned, and as they sat down, asked Vi,  
  
"Is there something I'm not currently aware of?" with a wink. She turned slightly pink. She had a look of worry in her eyes, so I said, "Ah, don't worry, I don't care if you date Remus. Just as long as you don't date Sirius, I'll know you haven't completely lost your marbles." She grinned while Sirius looked at me in mock anger.  
  
"Well excuse me!" he said angrily. I laughed. Then I looked at Sammy who had a look of sorrow. Then I realized why. It was Remus and Vi. She needed a boyfriend now that one of her friends did. I looked at her with a grin and said, "Now I've gotta hook you up with some one, or you'll be moping around all the time." She smiled and asked,  
  
"And what about you? Or are you saving yourself for Luke?" with a wink. I glared at her and asked no one in particular, "What is with everyone and hooking my and Luke up? I already told you, he doesn't like me! And I sure as hell haven't fallen for him, so get the idea out of your heads!" "So there's still hope for Potter, is there Evan's?" a cold drawl came from behind me. I felt the speaker playing with my hair, and when I saw who it was, tugged it away. Yep, you guessed. It was Malfoy and his lapdog, Snape.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked coldly while glaring at him. "I was just wondering if you heard what happened to your precious Luke yet. Obviously not." I looked at him questioningly when an owl flew in. Mail never came during the day, unless something bad happened.the owl, I recognized as my snowy white Romeo. He landed and held his leg out. Malfoy just smirked and said,  
  
"Oh, you're in for a big surprise Evans, big surprise." He started to laugh as he walked away. Every head in the Great Hall was turned towards me. I didn't like the feeling. I looked at the letter now in my hand. I opened it and found it was from my mom.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I am afraid to tell you that Luke has been in a very serious accident last night. Right in front of the house, too. He was attacked. He lost a lot of blood, and is currently in a coma. The doctors cant seem to find the source of the cut, so I'm guessing it was a magical attack. He was on his way over to see if you replied to his letter. He's been unconscious the whole time. The doctors are very worried. However, you shouldn't, you need to concentrate on your schoolwork. His family wanted me to tell you that. And maybe when he gains his consciousness, you can come visit. I think the doctors are calling me in, so I best go now.  
  
Love always,  
Mom  
  
P.S. your father sends his love too! Petunia wanted me to tell you she has a very nice boyfriend, and she thinks he might be 'the one'. She misses you and loves you!  
  
I looked down at the letter in shock. Luke? Hurt? And how did Malfoy know? I didn't realize I was crying until a teardrop splattered on the letter. I hate crying. I think I might have already told you that, but I'm still telling you now. I quickly wiped them away and looked around. They were all looking at me with worried faces.  
  
"Lils? Lils, what happened? Is Luke okay?" Sammy asked with more worry than anyone. I looked at her and then, with a weak smile said, "Yeah, he's okay. I'm gonna go outside for a bit, okay? I just need some fresh air." I stood up before anyone could protest and walked out. I started to run. I needed to get to my rock so I could think. I'm pretty upset. As soon as I got there and sat down, I broke. I started to bawl my flippin' eyes out. I mean, it was kinda my fault it happened. I mean, if he wasn't going to see if I wrote back, he still would have been at home or something. I don't know where he would have been, but it wouldn't have been in front of my house! I felt someone put there arms around me and pull me towards them. I heard them say in a soothing voice,  
  
"Shh.it's okay. Everything will be all right. Luke will be fine, I know it." I realized it was James. He must have been reading over my shoulder. "How do you know? Luke could die, and it's all my fault!" I said in a muffled, shrill voice. He started to play with my hair and asked, "How was it your fault? You had nothing to do with it." I answered with a high-pitched voice saying, "Because he was on his way to my house to see if I replied! He would have been somewhere else if he weren't checking!" it sounded like he chuckled a bit before replied,  
  
"But Lily, you didn't tell him to, did you? No. He went on his own free will. You can't blame yourself for something he did on his own free will." I nodded into his chest and said in a small voice, "Thanks James." He kissed the top of my head and said, "No problem Lily, no problem." He rubbed my back for what seemed like hours, and leaned his head on mine. We were silent the whole time, just looking out at the lake, thinking. Then he looked down at me (I think) and asked, "Do you want me to bring you back to the common room, or do you wanna go to class? I think they started ten minutes ago." I looked up at him and smiled. My eyes were red and puffy, and I expected him to cringe. But he didn't. He just smiled and brushed my hair out of my face. I replied,  
  
"I can go to class." It's not like Professor Binns would notice us come in. And even if he did, he wouldn't take points away. We stood up and started to walk towards the castle. I was pleased to note his arm was around my waist. I was surprised at how nice he was being, and I couldn't help but feel completely attracted to him. On the way to the History of Magic room, we were stopped by Malfoy. I was surprised Snape wasn't with him. He looked at me and smirked his arrogant little smirk.  
  
"Ah Evans, it looks like you've been crying. Is it because Luke is dead?" and once again, my eyes started to water. I didn't cry, no, but the tears were forcing to escape. He just laughed wickedly and walked away. James' gripped tightened a bit, as if he were giving me a sideways hug. We walked into the classroom and Professor Binns looked at us.  
  
"Mr. Potten, Miss Evalight, why are you late?" he asked. I looked up at James and he replied smoothly, "We were in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore." Binns seemed to except this and told us to sit down. There were two more seats left. Right in between Sirius and Sammy. Remus, Vi, and Peter were sitting in the row in front of ours. I sat next to Sammy and James next to Sirius. She gave me a questioning look, glanced at James, and then back at me. I shook my head and started to scribble a note. They continued on and on:  
  
(Me)--No, James was comforting me.nothing like that. (S) -- Okay, I was just surprised to see James with his arm around you, no broken bones or anything. (Me) --Ya well.he was just making sure I was okay, nothing happened. (S) --So are you going to tell me what was in that letter or what? (Me) --It was nothing.Luke got attacked last night and is in a coma. He should be okay soon though. (S) --OMG Lily! That's terrible! I'm so sorry! (Me) --ya, James was reading the letter over my shoulder, so he knew what happened. That's why he came out to see if I was okay. (S)--So do you like James? (Me)--Sammy! (S) --Come on Lils! You know he likes you! It's not fair to either of you if you both like each other! (Me)--Sammy, I really don't know, okay? I'm too confused. (S) --Okay, I guess I believe you. :-P  
  
(A/n: next part is of the **Guy's note passing**)  
  
(S)--What was that all about? (J)--Nothing, why? (S)--I can't believe you walked in with your arm around Lily, and she didn't try to kill you! Is there something going on between you two? (J)--No! Of course not! You honestly think Lily would go out with me? Ha! (S)--Well, what happened when you were gone then? (J)--Luke got attacked last night. I read it over Lil's shoulder.I was just comforting her. (S)--So there was no lip locking? (J)--Sirius! Be serious! Her best friend almost died last night! Do you really think I would take advantage of her like that? (S)--Do you really want me to answer that? I know I would! And another thing, I'm always Serious! Have you forgotten my name? It's because you kiss too much. I read that kissing kills brain cells! (J)--that wasn't funny, and since when have you read? (S)-Hmmmm... I guess you're right. Wait.That wasn't very nice! I read a lot thank you very much! I'm not talking to you any more. :-P (A/n: and now back to Lily's point of view!)  
  
There's only 5 more minutes of this class left. Thank the good Lord who created this earth! Well, I think I've finally fallen for James. The one thing I promised the world would never happen. He would be so perfect, if he weren't so arrogant. I mean, at times, he's not. Most of the time he is though! Wait, but not this year, he's barely said anything of the sort! Oh no, what am I going to do? He's so.I don't know. Like, at the lake during lunch. That was so sweet of him. I couldn't help but wish I could call myself his. But I'm sure he could never be like that for over a twenty- minute period. And as to what Sammy told me to do, I just don't think I'd be able to. I just can't bring myself to do it. I think I'd rather just be his friend and fantasize about him then be his girlfriend. After all, he'd probably go snog some other girl after me. Yeah, he'd probably cheat on me. So I'm not going to tell him!  
  
Dinner was finally here. With a hectic first day back, the one thing I needed most was food. I plopped down in between Vi and James. They talked, and I just listened. I didn't feel like talking. I was too caught up in James. Then a question was asked. "So Lils, what was in that letter at lunch?" James sighed and looked at me. He had an odd look in his eye. It looked like hurt, and want. Odd boy, he is. I looked at Remus, who had asked the question. I then answered in a small voice,  
  
"Luke got hurt last night. He was heading over to my house to see if I'd replied to his letter yet, and something, or someone, attacked him. He's been unconscious ever since." I told the tears to stop. They were threatening to evade again. I refused to cry in front of James again. I must have looked like a fool. Wait, what did I care what James thought of me? There were gasps all around the group. James squeezed my hand, which was on the bench. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled back and looked back at my food. I took the letter from my mom out from my bag and handed it to Vi.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go back to the common room." And I stood up. This is the third meal outta three that I walked out on. Well, I needed to think. I couldn't with them there throwing their sympathy at me about Luke. And what surprised me was that the thing I needed to think about was not Luke, but James. I have problems. As I was walking, someone came next to me and I groaned.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy." I said. He grinned and asked, "Oh, what's wrong Lady Lily? Is there a whole in your heart because your dear Luke is going to die?" he asked while Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle sat in the backround laughing. "Leave me alone you asshole." I replied. "I don't like that tone young lady, how would you like it if I told your parents?" "I'd laugh, dumb ass, what would they do, ground me? That's a bit hard, don't ya think?" I asked. I pushed past him and walked up the stairs. Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle, the stupid ones they are, forgot about the trick step, and were stuck. Malfoy, however, didn't seem to care and decided to follow me instead. As we walked farther from that stupid step, he said,  
  
"A mudblood like you should remember their place. You have no right calling me names. No matter how pretty you are, or how valuable you are to the dark lord. You are nothing more than scum." I looked at him and spit in his face. How dare he? I walked away before he could retaliate. He was too quick for me, however, and grabbed my upper arm. I turned around to meet a hand at my face. I clutched it while he asked coldly,  
  
"Do you remember me hitting you, Evans? Back on the train, first year? Do you remember the reason? That is why I hit you then, and that is why I hit you now. You don't deserve to be apart of this school, you filthy mudblood." He can be so harsh! Of course, I wasn't going to get all mushy at what he said. I wasn't going to take it to heart. I was used to this verbal abuse. He was about to hit me again when a fist collided with his nose. He let go of my arm and I looked to the owner of the saving fist. Malfoy was on the floor, both hands at his nose, which was bleeding, of course. It was James. He was looking at Malfoy with disgust, but then looked at me. He rushed over and put his hand to my cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked, all the disgust gone. I just nodded, and Malfoy hissed out,  
  
"Potter, you and your mudblood girlfriend will pay. The dark lord has ways of dealing with stubborn ones like yourselves." Stood and walked down the stairs. I looked up at James. And what a big mistake that was, because he was looking at me too. So I ended up looking straight into his eyes, once again to see hurt and want. Before I knew what I was doing, I had leaned in towards him, and we kissed. I felt as if I was flying. I was invincible. I could do anything I wanted if I were with James. Then, when I realized the mistake I had made by kissing him, I pulled back.  
  
"James," I started. He once again had hurt in his eyes. It was as if he knew what was coming. "James, I can't. I.I just can't!" I said before I ran away. I ran all the way up to Gryffindor common room. I didn't stop running until I fell on my bed. I, of course, started to cry at what I'd just done. Damn crying! I just ran out of what could have been a relationship with James. I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I needed to do something to get my mind off what happened. I racked my brain for something to do. Not forgetting the prank that was to be played on us tonight, I charmed our beds to awaken us with an earsplitting alarm any time a male was in the dorms. It would only last for twenty four hours. I decided to write in the journal I'd gotten in first year for Christmas. I opened it up to see only one page written in it. It read:  
  
Dear diary, I just got you for Christmas! I have no clue who from though. I hate the Maurders! They keep pranking us! I hope I never like any of them, especially James. He was really nice to me on the train ride and boats, but now, he's just an arrogant stupid head! Well, I'm gonna go now! Love, Lily  
  
I smiled at that. I remember that day well, because that was the one that Amos Diggory asked me out the first time. I of course, said no, because I was too young. I mean, who had a boyfriend when they were only eleven? No one I knew. Except Petunia. She started dating when she was eight. That was second grade. Pretty young, if you ask me. But apparently, it wasn't for her. Oh no. Sammy and Vi are coming up! I quickly pulled my hangings shut and pulled my blankets around me tightly. I curled up in a ball, which is how I sleep. They called my name a few times before deciding to give up. As they shut the door, I pulled the journal back out and began to write.  
  
Dear Diary, I am so confused. James and I just kissed. I think I've started to fall for him. And hard. I know he likes me. I know I like him. The thing I don't know, is why I won't admit it. Why can't I tell him? I mean.how is it possible to like someone, yet hate them at the same time? James.he's perfect. He's got the looks, brains, strength, power, popularity, money, the whole enchilada. Every girl's dream man. But, then I see him as the arrogant, stuck up, self-conceited prick I share the school with. Why can't I just make up my mind? Any ways.the kiss. I left dinner early because Luke. My friends were giving all this sympathy, I just couldn't handle it. I got up and left. And who other to show up than Malfoy and Co. He decided to throw a few words at me and I to him. Co. all got stuck in the trick stair, so it was just Malfoy and I. I insulted him, so he slapped me. He reminded me of the first day at Hogwarts. On the train, he struck at me. Just like tonight. He was going to again, but then James showed up and punched him. Malfoy left, leaving me and James alone in the empty corridor. I looked into his eyes, and got lost. All I could see was hurt and want. Before I knew it, we started to kiss and I felt I could do anything and everything. The stupid person I am, pulled away and said, "James, I can't.I just can't!" and ran up here. Can you say, 'Big mistake'? I am so stupid! I could have started something between us, and I run. I run from the thing I need. The thing I want. I want James so bad, but I just can't bring myself to tell him. I promised myself I wouldn't fall for a Maurder, but most of all, James. I promised. And now, I broke it. But like I thought before, he'll probably go snog some other girl after he was with me. He'd be one to be a player. I don't know what to do. I want to go the masquerade with him, but I think I'm going to go with someone else. Someone who won't make me think of James the whole night. I just can't be with him. It's for his own good. And mine. Lily  
  
P.S. I think^.(the Maurders are playing a prank on us tonight. Boy are they going to regret it.)  
  
I looked down at the entry with satisfaction before falling asleep, with the journal still in hand.  
  
(A/n: I need to switch it out of Lily's point of view for this next bit!)  
  
Sirius walked into his dormitory looking for James. He had gone after Lily when she fled from dinner. He looked at James' bed, noticing it empty. But then he saw his trunk glowing, and heard a faint whistling. He opened it up and rummaged through his heap of clothes, looking for the object needed. When he found it, he pulled it out and opened it. It was a journal, identical to the one the Maurders had given to Lily in first year. She hadn't realized it was bewitched so the Maurders could read it whenever they felt like it. He looked down to see an entering more recent. He was quite surprised. Lily had only written in it once in six years. Now all of a sudden she was using it? He started to read it with shock. Then he grinned wickedly.  
  
When he was done, he brought it downstairs and gave it to Remus, who was flirting with Verity. As he finished it, he looked up at Sirius with an identical grin. "What's that?" Vi asked. She was pointing at the journal. Remus handed it to her. As she read on, she would let out small gasps of shock, rage, and happiness. Samara walked over and read it from her position behind one of her best friends, Verity. When they were done reading, they glanced at each other and then at the boys, grinning like mad men.eh hem, women. They started to devise a plan to get Lily and James together.  
  
Sirius was going to ask Lily to the ball, and convince James to ask Sammy (A/n: Like so many other stories out there, I am attempting to get them together by jealousy! I told myself I wouldn't, but I gotta!) and, much to the boys' advantage, they weren't going to prank the girls.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Hey all.Oh my flipping Lord, I am so, sooooo sorry for not posting. I know barely any one reads this, (due to lack of reviews) but for those of you who actually do, I'm really sorry! This is kinda short, and this is the last chapter I'm gonna post for awhile, because I have a different story that I'd written when I was on vacation. Its only gonna be a chapter long.UNLESS.you guys review and tell me to make it into a story! Lol.well, again, I'm really sorry for the long wait, I'll have the new story up asap.so within this week.THANK YOU!!  
  
Effa Commander  
  
Disclaimer: I'M NOT J.K. THE LITTLE VOICES IN MY HEAD DID NOT CREATE HARRY.SO GET THE IDEA OUTTA YOUR HEAD!  
  
Months had passed with nothing important. We had a few prefects meetings, decided the necessities for the masquerade, all that. Nothing happened between James and I, thankfully. We acted as if the whole thing had never happened. There were a few Hogsmeade visits, in which we all went together. Well, all of us except Vi and Remus, of course! My birthday, which was Halloween, if you can believe it, was coming up soon. I was very excited. I was going to turn eighteen! The day finally came and it couldn't have been better. It was also a Hogsmeade weekend, which made it even better. I got up early and showered.  
  
I wore my 'party' outfit. It was a blue-jean skirt that was an inch shorter than my hands when I put them straight down. Not too short, but not too long either. The shirt was a baby blue halter that I made read 'when ur ready2make the jump,I'll b rite here2catch u' on the back in a darker shade of blue. That was my favorite love quote from one of my favorite movies, 'How to deal' (A/n: I haven't seen the movie yet, but then, when I wrote this it wasn't even out yet, so.) I put on a silver necklace that had a heart locket on it. It was bewitched so that there's a picture of me in one side, and a picture of the one that I truly love. There was also a charm of a lily on it. I had my hoop earrings (silver), and my bracelet that had, 'Lillian Marie Evans' engraved in it, along with a lily also. And if you can believe it, that was also silver. Even with all the commotion I was making, the girls hadn't woken up, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I shook them, but when they brushed me off and rolled over, I got the buckets of ice cold water out. I made them fall over their heads and refill themselves, repeating the process. They sat up and started screaming, for all I know, they probably woke up all of Gryffindor tower. They chased after me, all the way into the common room, which was occupied only by the Maurders, minus James. I rushed up to them and gasped out,  
  
"Help me!" and hid behind them, while Sammy and Vi where trying to get at me. The Maurders were all laughing, sitting there watch them try and curse me. When the girls were at the other side of the room, I stopped in front of the Maurders and asked,  
  
"Aren't you going to help me?" Sirius looked as if deep in thought and then said, "Well, since it is your birthday, I suppose we could.go upstairs to our dormitory, we'll hold them off!" and at that I rushed up the boys' staircase till I met the door that should have read: '5th year boys dormitory', but instead read: 'The Maurders lair'. I hurried in, just as James was coming out of the bathroom. In his boxers. I looked at him until he noticed me.  
  
"Lily?" he asked uncertainty. I just stared at him, however. He had a killer body, with his six-pack abs, and muscular arms. His body was perfect. He grinned cheekily when I didn't answer. Then he said, "Lily, what are you staring at?" with an amused face. I shook my head and blushed. "Sorry" I said as I started to back out of the door. But then he stopped me and told me I could stay. "I don't mind." He said, his grin widening, showing his glistening white pearls. "Yeah, because this is a chance for you to show off." I retorted sourly. He laughed and then replied, "I only show off for you." with a wink I sat down on his bed and scowled. He laughed again and got ready. As we walked down the stairs, he said,  
  
"Happy birthday Lovely Lily Lady." With a bow. I just laughed and continued to walk. Then I felt something on my head and my hand flew to it. I pulled it down and saw a tiara. It was glittering with crystals and emeralds. It had a large eighteen in the center. I put it back on and looked at James. He was bowing down every other step. I started to laugh and he stopped. Then he linked arms and he yelled,  
  
"Make way! The queen Lovely Lily Lady is on her way!" while escorting me down towards my friends. They were bowing down also. As soon as we reached them, James let go of my arm, and looked me straight in the eye. I got lost for a few seconds, but then he looked away. He took my hand and kissed it, then went by the rest of my friends and started bowing down. I just laughed while thinking: damn, I wish those lips would have traveled up a bit to mine. Then Sirius rushed over and linked his arm with mine. James rushed over to my other side and linked our arms. We skipped out the portrait to the Great Hall. We were late. But oh well! I can do what ever I want on my birthday! When the doors opened, everyone burst into applause. Everyone except half the Slytherin table. But I didn't care about them! I looked forward, and their was a banner that read: HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY QUEEN LOVELY LILY LADY!  
  
And there were four pictures. One of Lily and Sirius, Lily and Remus, all six of them together, and then one of Lily and James. In the last picture, James was kissing Lily on the cheek, and she was giggling before hitting him playfully on the arm and running away. Remember, these were magical. They could move. Then underneath the pictures, it read: WE LOVE YOU SILLY LILY BILLY! ESPECIALLY JAMES! LOVE, JAMES--n--SIRIUS!  
  
I was stunned. No one ever did anything nice like this for me. I turned to Sirius and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Sirius." I muttered into his ear. He patted me on the back and replied, "No, problem. Go hug James now, he looks jealous." He added with a pat on the back. I then turned to James and gave him a hug. Then I asked,  
  
"Where'd you get the pictures?" with the response, "Took them last Hogsmeade trip, remember?" now I did. We took them right in front of the three broomsticks. "Now, I do, yeah. Thanks so much James." I muttered, our hug still lingering. Then he muttered, "No Lily, thank you." and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. Then I heard Sirius mutter from behind us,  
  
"Geez Louise, hurry it up people." I pulled out of my hug with James and then laughed. I ruffled Sirius' hair, awarding his mock anger ("Oh no, you touched my hair! I'm gonna get you Lily Evans!") and sat down. I got a lot of mail, including a letter from mum saying that Luke had just woken up earlier this morning. And, much to James' dismay, lots of roses and love letters. I looked over at him and asked,  
  
"What's wrong James, mad I can't figure out which one's yours?" while brushing the rose across his nose. He grinned and replied, "They're all from me, Lily dear. So there's really no need to figure out anything, is there?" while snatching the rose from me. I stuck my tongue out at him and which made him laugh. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and said,  
  
"I have an important announcement to make. There shall be a dance for  
the seventh years the night before everyone leaves for Christmas holiday. It has been decided that it will be a costume ball, so come dressed as you please. And also, it's seems as if it's Miss Evans' birthday. Happy birthday Lily. That is all." And sat back down. Then we stood up to leave early, which meant more applause. I turned around and did the princess wave, which made everyone laugh. We got back up to the common room five minutes later. I sat down in my favorite chair, while everyone else sat on the couch. Then James asked,  
  
"Who's gonna go?" I looked at them all perplexed. They just grinned  
and all at once, "You!" was the reply. So James stood up and walked towards me. He held out his arm and said, "I am the lucky one to accompany you to Hogsmeade an hour before we are supposed to. Shall we?" I took his arm and stood up. "We shall." Was my answer. He grinned and threw a cloak over the both of us. I looked at him with confusement, but he wasn't there. Then it hit me; this was an invisibility cloak. We exited through the portrait hole and walked along. He pulled out a piece of paper and muttered,  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And words designed themselves on it. I didn't get a good glance at it though, because he hid it from my view. We went through a secret passage (I forgot everything about it, so sorry I can't tell you. it was amazing though) which led to the front of the Three Broomsticks. We walked around a bit, we went in Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch, Zonko's, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and Essence of a Goddess (A/n: I know, I know, lame name, but it's pretty late.and I'm tired! I can't exactly think straight rite now.lol) which had make-up, jewelry, and dresses (and anything else beauty related). James looked over at my dazed face and chuckled. This is a new store, I guess, because I've never seen it before, and having best friends like Sammy and Vi, well, lets just say, I wouldn't be here telling you any of this right now. Then he leaned in and whispered,  
  
"I didn't get you anything because I wanted you to pick out what you want. Get anything, don't worry about the price. I've got enough money with me to buy everything in this place, and then some." At the remark about the money, I narrowed my eyes in anger. That was one of the things he bragged about. One of the reasons I hated him. And now, after I thought he changed, he's back to him old self! Well, I guess old habits die-hard.wait! Hold up! This is James, he's your friend now! I told myself. I shook my head as if it were a self-reassurance. Everything and anything, eh? Well.Mr. Potter, telling me that was a BIG mistake. That's the last thing you wanna tell me. Because I can be a shopping freak. I went to the mall with my mom, she gave me a thousand dollars and let me go around on my own, and I was back asking her for more money in less than half an hour. Pretty sad, huh? So we started to walk, and I'd grab anything I liked.  
  
Oh, I think I just found the perfect dress for the masquerade. It was strapless, with a variety of different colors, which were baby blue, gray, and white. It was mostly baby blue, but it had a button-like figure in the center, and from there, a gray strip came down, as if like a ^. (A/n: So it's got the button like thingy, then there's a strip of gray that comes down from that point, getting wider and wider. Have you ever seen a dress like that before? Really pretty.) Then there was a white shawl. It had a puffy skirt (but not too puffy.) the skirt part was covered in glitter, the perfect ensemble for a snow princess, funny, because that's what I was aiming for.  
  
I left it there though, because I didn't want James to know what I would look like. I'd get it on the way out. Then I decided to put everything back, or at least everything I didn't need. So that was pretty much everything. I then continued to look, and found a beautiful necklace. It had a silver snowflake on it, which was charmed to glisten and glitter as if it were real. I decided that would go perfect with the dress. I got a few make-up items, namely clear, glittery lip-gloss, silver eye shadow, and hair shimmer. I knew exactly what I wanted to look like for this shin-dig. I looked at James, who looked back and asked,  
  
"All done?" and at my nod as an answer, he took my things and brought them to the counter. I had no clue how I was going to get the dress with out James knowing. He set down my make-up and necklace (I decided not to get any of the other stuff.) and a box. Not a big one, it was pretty small. The lady opened it up and smiled. Then she shut it before I could catch a glimpse. She rang it all up and told him the price. So he got out his wallet and handed her the correct amount. We walked out, and I said in what I hoped was a convincing voice,  
  
"Oh no! There's a dress in there I want to get for my.um.sister.let me run in really quickly!" he looked convinced, but I think it was fake. He then asked,  
  
"Okay, well, do you need help? And do you want me to buy it?" "Oh, um, no that's okay, stay out here. Sit, sit. I-I'm fine. And I can pay for it." And with that I rushed in and grabbed the dress in what I hoped was my size. I had to try it on just in case.  
  
And the clerk wanted to see it too. She said it made me look quote 'Fabulous!' unquote. Pretty funny lady, she was. I paid for it and rushed out. James was sitting on a near by bench with his head back, apparently sleeping. I tiptoed towards him and was about to give him a Wet Willie (you know when someone licks their finger and then stick it in your ear? Yeah, me and Petunia used to do that to each other. Back when I was still considered her sister.) Well, it appears he was awake, and knew I was there. So he got to me before I got to him, and had me with my arms hind my back. Then he whispered,  
  
"You know what Lily? I think it's time some one teaches you a lesson on picking on poor, innocent-" at this I snorted. Him? Innocent? In the same sentence? He continued, however, as if I'd never interrupted. "Handsome young boys like myself." And with that, he gave me a Wet Willie. I screeched and giggled at the same time, and started chasing him around. Little did I know, we were being watched. I finally caught him and pushed him into a tree. He looked at it and then said,  
  
"Lily, I may not no much about muggle things, but I've seen that one mover thingy, that goes in the visitelly. I think it was Superstar, and that one girl, Mary I think it was, she was crazy. Are all muggles attracted to trees?" and I just fell to the ground and burst out laughing. Passer-bys looked at me as if I were crazy, but I couldn't help it. His face was just too funny. And cute, but that's off topic. He looked at me confused and so I beckoned him forward to help me up. He looked at me confused and so I beckoned him forward to help me up. He walked over and held his hand out. Then I pulled him down next to me and broke out in a new fit of giggles. He started to laugh along with me, and soon, people were edging away from us in fear. He then sat up and said,  
  
"What are we laughing about?" and I laughed again. We sat there and roared with laughter. We calmed down after a bit, and James looked down at his watch. He stood up and held his arm out to me while saying,  
  
"Queen Lily, I, your jester, shall escort you to the Three Broomsticks. Your chauffer awaits." and we skipped along the streets of Hogsmeade till we reached our destiny, the Three Broomsticks. I walked in to find myself facing a bunch of tables filled with chattering Hogwarts students, but one of them stood out in particular. It was occupied by a group of five Hogwarts students. And those five meant the world to me. Sirius, Sammy, Vi, Remus, Peter, and a very, VERY big pile of presents. And all those presents are for ME!! 


	5. That's when I knew

**Ok. I...am terribly sorry. I haven't posted anything in so long. It sucks. Isuck. I've been writing a different story, and I have no clue where Where is the Love? is going. So, I have decided, that I'm going to skip the rest of the school year. Yep. I'm going to have the next chapter be graduation night. Lily's going to think back to Christmas break (the party and ball.) Probably two different chapters. I haven't decided yet. The very last chapter will be this big party thing. I've had it planned out since I started writing this thing, I just didn't know what to have in between. I'm not good at writing Lily/James stories (I'm not good at writing any kind of story!) lol. I do much better with Ginny/Draco (I've fallen inlove with that pairing). So, look for this story's ending in the next few weeks. I'll try to get this out A-SAP. Thanks so much.**

**--Effa Commander**

**I wrote that a few days ago. So...here's what I talked about up there...**

**That's when I knew**

"Congrats class of 1979!"

I stand up and launch my black wizards hat into the air, as do my classmates. Well, former classmates, anyways. Yes, its graduation night. James has just finished his humorous, yet serious speech. (The Head Boy fell terribly ill late November and requested James to fill in.)

"Now please, graduates and guests, we have refreshments and entertainment on the grounds, if you could kindly place yourselves there." I was discouraged when I noticed Dumbledore's famous 'Eye Twinkle' was extinguished. I guess it was only momentarily, because as he added, "Not to mention the launch of the graduate fireworks!" it was back.

Two arms snaked around my waist from behind, and I felt hot breath tickling my bare neck. A husky voice whispered into my ear; "Nice speech, love. Were you trying to bore everyone to death?"

I laughed and kissed James as he aligned himself with me. I could feel his smile against my lips, so I smile back, interlacing our fingers as I do so.

"Are we interrupting something?" I grin even wider as I hear the playful voice of James' mother.

I look at the woman who treated me as her own child when my parents died. Yes, they died. Remember Luke's party? Well, I was unable to attend. Which is both fortunate and unfortunate. Fortunate because I wasn't there when the Death Eaters attacked. But then, I never got to say goodbye to my family. The few muggles who survived were obliviated. Luke had to go into hiding, a muggle group called the Witness Protection Agency. I haven't heard from him since.

At first, I didn't think I'd be able to graduate. Hell, I didn't think I was going to be able to function properly! My whole world was turned topsy-turvy, and I had no clue how to put it back on track. But James did. James saved me, that day. The day of the Christmas Ball.

I had every intention of killing myself. I made sure it was an hour after the feast started, just to ensure that no one would interfere. My beautiful razor blade, the silver surface reflecting my pain. A single teardrop fell on it, disfiguring its appearance. I didn't even notice that I was crying...I was sitting in my bed, just staring at it, and it stared back, shining innocently. Innocent enough to fool a wise old man.

And then, as I pressed the blade to my wrist, a sharp intake of breath, drawing the first line of blood, the door burst open. There stood James, clad in his Ball-wear, a dazed expression on his smiling face. However, as he realized the 'event' taking place, the smile vanished and he rushed over towards me and my bed, stealing my small slab of death from my grasp. He stared down at me with pity, and all he said to me was, "Oh Lily..." and sighed. _That was it_.

I lunged at him, clinging to his shirt with all my might, and I broke. I burst into tears. I _cried_, and I _cried_ until I had none left. He sat me down, holding me in an embrace. We sat like that, for what seemed like eternity. All the while, he rubbed my back soothingly, whilst whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Eventually, we ended up lying with our heads on the pillow, in a deep, enchanting sleep. When I awoke, it was to a most comforting sight; James, who was facing me, had a small smile on his face. He missed that Ball for me. I thought he would have left as song as I fell asleep. But no, not James. He would be there for me when I needed him most. And that's when I knew. That's when I knew, he was the one.

And so, he woke up to my lips planted on his, and a never-leaving fit of confusement. It wasn't a passionate kiss (and if it were, how would he respond? He was asleep for heaven's sake!) I just had my lips close enough for him to feel them, and my steady breath, the latter probably tickling his upper lip.

He pulled back in shock, and I asked him,- with much more confidence then I felt- if he would be my boyfriend. He told me he had to think about it.

About two seconds later, he said yes.


	6. I'd do anything

**I'd do anything (or as I like to call it, "Finally, the end of this gosh damn shit I seemed to think fit to share with all of you." (Long title, eh?))**

**I'd do anything**

And that is how we got to here and now.

People 'ohh' and 'ahh' as a pink, heart shaped fireworks goes off. Its made up of thousands of hearts, which all fall down in chandelier-formation. Each heart found an owner before disappearing into the air.A cauldron which appears to be covered in jewels pops up next, smoke coming from the top. Next to it are three test tubes with odd shaped things in them. Give you one try to guess whose it is.

Next is a black and white, photo of a very cute graduate. The black didn't shine and sparkle like the white, but glittered prettily. And who else would have a picture of themselves then the one-and-only Sirius Black? There are hoots of approval from most of the females present. Sirius bows a few times, stopping once in a while to fit in a flirtatious wink.

We sit patiently, watching the homemade firecrackers, each created to describe the creator, all unique in their own special way...Oh, mine just went off. I requested to go last, but told someone else asked first, and had been told yes. It's a huge star, and inside, it read, "This is the final goodbye."

So it seems there is one left. One final firework, thirty seconds until I am a Hogwarts Graduate. I don't want the firework to go off...because when it does, its not only the end of school, but the end of numerous relationships. Sure, I'll talk to my friends, but we will never remain as close. And eventually, we will lose touch. But the most painful relationship ending is that of James' and mine. Of course I want to stay with him, but he is going on to play professional Quidditch. He will be wanted by girls much to beautiful for me to even fathom the idea of competing against.

Music starts playing from somewhere at my side. I can't quite place my finger on it, but it sounds so familiar. As a singer starts the lyrics, harmonizing with the instruments, my heart stops. This is mine and James' song. By my _favorite_ band! I look to the spot where the music is coming from, and see that yes, Simple Plan is there, and they are playing 'I'd do anything'.

There is a large bang in the sky and I glance to where the fireworks were shot up. and there, up in the sky, bold as a new tattoo.

"I'd do anything for you Lily. Marry me?" my eyes widen in surprise and I look to my left. James is no longer there, but rather on his knees in front of me. He's holding up a ring, a beautiful green-jeweled ring.

I feel everyone gazing at the scene around them, their eyes upon us; James and I. I don't answer right away. I've lost my voice. Momentarily, that is. "James, I..." I sigh, glance around, then stare back at James. I can sense the hurt vibrating off him...


	7. Just when you thought I was gone for goo...

**Just when you guys thought I was gone, I've come back with one more chapter...:-D..lol. So, I am back one final time. For this story, anyways. **

**Witch Weekly Exclusive!**

James "King of Quidditch" Potter is retiring from the game! When questioned by Witch Weekly reporter, Jenna Rempern, he revealed that his wife, redhead Hogwarts Graduate Lily Evans, is expecting a baby boy, due late July. For autographed poster and full interview, turn to page 35!


End file.
